


Dirty Laundry

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doggy Style, F/M, Laundry, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Shy, sweet and innocent Riley Matthews has a little fun with her college residential advisor in the laundry room. College-AU.





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for Girl Meets World. So, I was speaking to my friend LabRatsWhore gave me an idea for a Rucas one-shot where Riley and Lucas are in college. Riley is the sweet, shy and innocent college girl who has a crush on Lucas, NYU’s residential advisor. In this story, Riley is doing some laundry on a Sunday morning, until she bumps a certain Texan hunk doing laundry as well. Before you read this story, the story will be rated M for sexual content and language. This story will contain smut between Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar so if you don’t like reading about sexy time between Rucas, then turn back and read something else. If this is what you’re expecting and if you’re mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S.: I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters. If I did, then I would be mad rich and I would’ve kept the show on the air for season four. So here it is, the new Rucas story, Dirty Laundry. Sit back, relax and enjoy.
> 
> P.S.: Riley is 20 and Lucas is 21 in the story. This is college AU.

“I guess that’s everything.” Riley said, sticking the last article of clothing into her laundry basket while her roommate and best friend Maya grabs some of her dirty clothes from out of her black laundry basket while their other roommate Haley was out meeting her boyfriend Nathan at the dining hall for breakfast.

“Mind if I add some of my clothes in there as well?” Maya asked, dumping some of her clothes into Riley’s laundry basket.

“Maya! Now I’m going to have trouble lugging this heavy basket down the hall.” Riley whined.

Maya rolled her eyes and laughed a bit as she walked over to her best friend and helped her carry the pink laundry basket after they stepped out of the dorm room.

“Sorry, Riles. I was hoping that you could wash some of my clothes.” Maya said.

“You’ve got your clothes mixed in with mine.” Riley said as Maya pushed the button for the elevator.

“Riles, relax. No cute boy in this dorm residence is going to check out your kitten-printed panties. Besides, Josh has checked me out in my lacy panties.” Maya smirked as Riley made a face.

“Ewww, I don’t want to know about what you and my Uncle Josh are doing in the bedroom.” Riley said her and Maya waited for the elevator to take Riley down to the laundry room. Sometimes Riley would usually take the stairs if she has a light load of clothes and if she doesn’t feel like taking the elevator. Today was one of those days for Riley to use the elevator. The elevator door opened as Riley and Maya walked in, sitting the laundry basket down as Riley quickly beat Maya to the punch by pressing the button to the basement.

Maya looked over at Riley and made a face at her best friend while Riley started laughing.

“Really, Riles. That was a bit childish.” Maya said once the doors closed, sending the elevator down to the basement.

“I know. But you’ve got to admit, that was pretty fun.” Riley giggled as Maya rolled her eyes and looked down at the pile of their clothes in the laundry basket. “Boy, that is a lot of clothes. I wonder how long this is going to take since. Maybe a while since you’ve added some of your clothes with mine.”

“I don’t know. Maybe two hours or so. If you’re not fucking Charlie.” Maya smirked as Riley looked down at her feet and made look after Maya mentioned Charlie. “Sorry, pumpkin. I know it’s hard for you to try to get over your break up with cheese soufflé. The guy was sleeping with Missy Bradford ever since you told him that you wanted to wait till marriage.”

“I know.” Riley said, twirling her short brown hair with her finger.

Riley and Charlie have been dating since high school. While the two dated, there were times when Charlie and Riley had some heated make-out sessions, only some touching involved but they haven’t gone far in which Riley wasn’t ready. A couple of weeks ago, Riley went to go visit Charlie at his dorm room on the night of their anniversary. As she came by to see him, Riley ended up walking in on Charlie having sex with Missy Bradford in his bed. Riley was pretty furious with him for what he did.

“Come on, Riles. Just forget about him. You’re 20 and you’re back on the market. It’s time for you to start dating again. Ooh, how about that hunky residential advisor that you have a crush on?” Maya asked.

“Maya, I do not have a crush on him.” Riley said as the elevator stopped at the basement floor.

“Oh, really? Ever since we first got into NYU, you were practically checking him out when he gave us the tour. You were undressing him with your eyes.” Maya grinned.

“Peaches!” Riley blushed as Maya helped her with the laundry basket while making their way down the hall toward the laundry room, passing by one of the lounges where some of the college students were watching television.

“Aha! You’re blushing. Admit it, Riles. You have the hots for him.” Maya said as her and Riley entered the empty laundry room. “Looks like you have it all to yourself.”

“Yay!” Riley smiled. “I just hope that my laundry doesn’t eat any of my socks.” 

“Are you kidding me? Mine ate my dish towel.” Maya said as Riley giggled. “What? The stupid machines ate my dish towel!”

“Riiiiiiiight.” Riley said as she set the heavy laundry basket down on the ground and picked up the bottle of All laundry detergent from off of the top of the pile of dirty clothes before setting it down on one of the washing machines.

“Alright, I’m going to head back up and take a shower before I meet up with Josh.” Maya said.

“Wait, aren’t you going to help me?” Riley asked.

“I would but it’s your Uncle Boing. He’s too damn sexy.” Maya said as she left the laundry room.

“Great.” Riley sighed. “I’m alone in the laundry room washing clothes while my best friend and our roommate are out getting laid. What a way to spend a Sunday morning.”

Riley began to pick up the pile of clothes, hers and Maya’s, tossing them in one machine along with her towels, sheets and her NYU sweatshirt, pouring some laundry detergent all over. Still dressed in her pink plaid pajama top, matching pajama shorts with an adorable pink bow on it and her white flip flops, Riley pulled her iPod out, turning it on and putting her earbuds on as she began to listen to Versace on the Floor by Bruno Mars and began to sing while doing the laundry. Distracted by her iPod, Riley continued to sing along to the song as another student entered the laundry room carrying a white laundry basket with a load of clothes. The student wore a grey long-sleeved shirt, denim blue jeans and a pair of white Nikes. He was extremely handsome with a muscular build and he had light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

“You have a lovely singing voice.” The student said as Riley shrieked after removing her earbuds from out of her ears, turning around to notice the tall student with the Texan accent. 

The tall man was revealed to be the residential advisor, Lucas Friar.

“You scared me, Lucas.” Riley said with her hand clasped over her chest.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was about to wash my clothes when I saw you singing.” Lucas said.

“Oh, no. How much have you seen my performance?” Riley asked, feeling embarrassed.

“A lot. And it was pretty good.” Lucas said, setting his laundry basket down on the ground with Riley giving him a gracious grin.

“Thanks.” Riley said.

Riley began to notice how handsome the Texan native was as she watched him load the washer up with some of his clothes. As the pretty brunette looked away, Lucas continued to add some more of his clothes inside the washer along with his towel. 

Riley remembered the first time she met Lucas during her college orientation while she was dating Charlie and the two of them formed a friendship since then. After her breakup with Charlie, Riley began to wonder if Lucas was seeing anybody. The pretty brunette chewed her lip as she began to imagine Lucas taking her on top of the washing machine and fucking her until she couldn’t take it anymore. There were times when Riley would masturbate while she fantasizes about Lucas.

“Riley… Riley?” Lucas called.

“Huh?” Riley snapped back to normal.

“Are you okay? Because you look like you had something on your mind.” Lucas said.

“Oh, no. It’s nothing.” Riley said as she resumed loading the washer while Lucas continued to load the washer up with his clothes. As Riley closed the washer door, Lucas looked down and began to notice a pair of black lace panties that she dropped on the floor.

“What?” Riley turned around and looked down on the floor as she noticed Maya’s panties that she accidentally dropped on the floor while she was loading the laundry. Her eyes widened in shock as Lucas was about to pick up the black lace panties from off of the floor.

“Those aren’t mine!” Riley blushed as she rushes over to pick up Maya’s panties.

“Oh, well I thought that you were the type of girl who would wear something so…sexy.” Lucas chuckled as Riley blushed some more.

As Riley throws Maya’s panties in the washer, Lucas looked over at her as she had her back turned. She bent over to pick up the next handful of clothes, giving the handsome Texan an excellent view of her curvaceous ass, Lucas bit his lip and felt himself harden up. The handsome Texan grabbed the bottom of his grey shirt, lifting it up over his head and threw it in the washer. Riley looked over at Lucas, her jaw dropped slightly from the sight of seeing the residential advisor shirtless. Her brown eyes were roving over his chiseled frame, his toned abs and chest, his rippling muscles, his jeans riding low on his hips, showing a bit of his dark blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. A soft moan escaped from Riley as she watched Lucas add his shirt into the load of laundry. As she continued to stare, Riley began to realize that she could not resist the temptation for any longer.

“So, do you always do your laundry shirtless?” Riley asked as she walked over towards him as Lucas closed the washer door.

“Well, sometimes. When nobody’s around, but since it’s just you I’m giving you a sneak peek. Besides I’m not the one who walks around in their pajamas and not wearing no bra and panties underneath them.” Lucas smirked as Riley blushed more.

“Wait, how did…” Riley said.

“I watched you bend over to get your clothes and I got a great view of your….” Lucas said as Riley blushed some more, her cheeks changed to a darker shade of red.

Lucas moved closer towards Riley, his hands made their way down to her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Riley gasped as she felt the handsome Texan’s hand making it’s way down to her ass and massaging it gently. The pretty brunette looked up at Lucas and gazed deeply into his emerald green eyes.

“Lucas…” Riley said.

“I know that you like me Riley. And in case you don’t know, I’m still single.” Lucas said as Riley smiled.

Lucas moved his hand up to Riley’s cheek, caressing it softly as Riley sighed softly from his touch, the feeling of his thumb stroking her softly as she shivered in arousal. The handsome Texan leaned in and crashed his lips on top of Riley’s in a soft yet sensual kiss. Riley kissed Lucas back, running her fingers through his brown hair while he takes her hair out of her ponytail and slips his hand inside her pink pajama shorts, rubbing her clit slowly.

“How bad do you want to feel me inside you, Riles?” Lucas asked as Riley moaned softly. 

Riley spreads her legs a little wider for Lucas and kissed him back as he continued to toy with her drenched pearl. The pretty brunette moved her hand down to Lucas’ hardened member, massaging him gently through the fabric of his jeans. Lucas used one hand to unbutton her pajama top, opening her shirt to reveal her bare breasts, leaning down to worship them by taking one in his mouth to suck on her nipple. Riley gasped as she felt Lucas spreads her wet fold, slipping a finger inside her, moving it in and out of her nice and slow, his tongue teasing her light brown nipple as she arched her back against the washing machine, grounding her hips into his hand.

“Fuck….” Riley choked out, biting her bottom lip from keeping herself from moaning loudly.

“I have a better idea. Sit on top of the washer.” Lucas said.

“Okay.” Riley nodded as she sat on top of the washing machine.

“God, you look so beautiful.” Lucas said while he checks out Riley.

The handsome yet hunky residential advisor hooks his fingers on the waistband of Riley’s pajama shorts, pulling them down to her ankles, letting them drop to the floor as he spreads her silky smooth legs wide and giving him an excellent view of her shaved pussy that was dripping wet with her juices. Lucas got down on his knees and threw her left leg over his shoulder, placing some of his kisses on her inner thighs to tease her for a bit, making the short-haired brunette shudder from his touch. Riley began to tremble as she felt Lucas’ tongue touching her folds. Lucas drew a line up her slit, nice and slow, looking up at Riley as he gave her pussy another light kiss before going back to working his tongue on her.

“Oh, my….Lucas….” Riley moaned out, running her fingers through his hair.

Lucas groaned from Riley tugging at his hair, taking in her sweet, intoxicating scent while he continued to eat her out. Riley gasped and moaned from Lucas’ tongue flicking against her sensitive bundle of nerves, using her fingers to spread her thin pink lips open, sliding his tongue in and out of her. Lucas soon moved his hands up to Riley’s breasts, placing his hand on her left breast, massaging it gently, using his fingers to gently pinch and roll her nipple. It was only a matter of seconds as Riley felt her orgasm hitting her. Her back began to arch, her toes curled and she bucked her hips unto Lucas’ face when she came.

“Lucas!” Riley cried out as she came all over Lucas’ face while he lapped up her leaking juices.

“You tasted good, Riles.” Lucas said.

Riley was catching her breath as she watches Lucas reaching behind his back pocket, retrieving a Trojan Magnum condom as she bit her lip and moaned softly. Lucas began to unbuckle his belt and unzips his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxer brief, his 9-inch cock sprung out in front of Riley.

“Wait, Lucas.” Riley said, stopping Lucas.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Lucas asked.

“It’s nothing. Let me get that for you.” Riley said as she climbed off of the washing machine and took the condom from out of Lucas’ hand, ripping the package open and slips the condom on his erect member before stroking him for a bit.

“Alright, now stand up and bend over for me.” Lucas said.

Riley stood up from off of the floor and turned around, this time she was facing the washing machine and was bent over. Lucas licked his lips and gave the pretty brunette’s ass a hard smack, making Riley gasp from the feeling, then looked back at him to give him a seductive smirk while Lucas kept smacking her curvaceous rear for a bit. He positioned his condom-covered cock in front of her dripping wet entrance, running the tip of his cock up and down her dripping wet slit as Riley whined a bit before taking a deep breath, preparing for what’s going to happen next.

Lucas stopped his playful teasing on Riley and began to slowly slide his cock inside Riley, making the pretty brunette wince a bit as he penetrated her.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked after hearing Riley whimper a bit.

“I’m fine, Lucas.” Riley said.

“If you don’t want to, then it’s fine.” Lucas said.

“It’s okay. I want to do this. Just keep going.” Riley said.

Lucas nods his head and began moving his hips back and forth nice and slow, gripping Riley’s hips gently. Riley looked back at Lucas, biting her lip and moaned as Lucas leaned in to kiss her, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues were flicking against each other. Lucas moved his hands down to Riley’s breasts, cupping them gently while he continued to thrust into her. Riley had always imagined her first time with Lucas to be in her room or in his room, but having her first time with Lucas in the laundry room was a whole new experience with her.

“You’re so tight and wet for me, Riles.” Lucas groaned.

The handsome Texan increased his pace, smacking Riley’s ass repeatedly till it turned red as Riley held on to the washing machine, moaning out his name. Lucas pulls out and began slapping his cock against Riley’s pussy, then slid himself back inside, thrusting harder and faster and releasing his animalistic grunts. Riley’s body exploded as she felt Lucas thrusting harder and deeper, feeling the washer vibrating underneath her and every inch of his thickness was inside her.

“Oh, god! Lucas, I’m so close!” Riley moaned out.

“That’s it Riley. Let go for me. Let it go, babygirl.” Lucas said as he cupped Riley’s cheek gently while he felt Riley come. He slowed his pace down just to help the pretty brunette ride out her orgasm.

Lucas eased him out of Riley slowly, then turned her around and lifted her up, sitting her down on the washing machine and spreads her legs wide open. Lucas pulled Riley over to the end of the dryer, rubbing her wet pussy with his hard cock, sliding himself back inside her and continued to pound her swollen opening once more. Riley leaned up and wrapped her legs around Lucas, rolling her hips as Lucas worshipped every part of her body, feeling his forehead pressed against hers as she gazed deeply into his sensual green eyes. Kissing him again as they both moaned into each other’s mouths, Riley felt Lucas’ cock twitching inside her while her walls clench around him as the pretty brunette came all over his throbbing member.

“God, I’m about to cum.” Lucas moaned out as he eased himself out of Riley, removing the condom from off of his cock and stroked himself furiously, moaning out Riley’s name as he loaded up all over her stomach and breasts. Riley moaned softly and bit her lip from the sight of Lucas’ cum splashed all over her body, watching him rubbing his cock all over her cum-covered stomach. Riley smiled up at Lucas as Lucas leaned in to kiss her before they both got cleaned up and dressed before anyone walks in on them.

After their passionate encounter in the laundry room, Lucas escorted Riley back to her dorm room, helping her carry her laundry basket as they entered the dorm room only to see Haley and Maya sitting in the room talking to each other.

“Thanks for helping me out with laundry, Lucas.” Riley said.

“No problem. Looks like you needed a big, strong man to help you with the laundry basket.” Lucas said.

“Also, I had a really great time. Hoping we can do it again soon.” Riley smiled at Lucas as Haley and Maya look on.

“Me too. How about tonight?” Lucas asked.

“Sure? We can go out tonight.” Riley said as Lucas reached down on the floor and picked up Riley’s pair of pink kitten-printed panties from off of the floor.

“Oh, you dropped this.” Lucas said, handing Riley her panties.

“Thanks.” Riley said as Maya and Haley both giggled for a bit.

“See you later.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, see you later.” Riley said as Lucas kissed her on her cheek in front of Haley and Maya before he left. Riley closed the door behind her and turned around with a goofy smile on her face as she looked at Maya and Haley both smiling at her. “What is it, you two?”

“YOU GOT YOURSELF LAID!” Haley and Maya both said as Riley rolled her eyes and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was Dirty Laundry. Hope that you all liked this story and the little One Tree Hill reference in the story. Hope that you like this story LabRatsWhore. I hope that you enjoyed some smutty Rucas goodness for today. If you want more, here are some more Rucas ideas and one is a threesome idea that doesn’t involve Maya in it.
> 
> 1\. Her Secret Fantasy: Riley shares her fantasy about being dominated to Lucas. Includes some slight BDSM, innocent and naughty Rucas.  
> 2\. Tease: Riley seduces her husband Lucas after he comes home from work.  
> 3\. Fun at Weddings: Inspired by a Naley scene in season six from the episode One Tree Hill where Lucas and Peyton get married, Riley and Lucas decide to have a little fun during Josh and Maya’s wedding reception.
> 
> Which idea would you like to read next? Don’t forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and respectful and no flames) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. I’ll see you guys next time for the next Rucas story. Till next time, my fellow readers.


End file.
